The Fairy of Fairy Tail
by a shadow of the heart
Summary: What if fairies really existed? What if one made a deal with the first master? How will it affect both the guilds and the fairy kingdoms? (...Bad with summaries. may be things that will need to be changed later. I OWN NOTHING. But read and you may like...)
1. Prolouge

A young blonde boy sat on a rock, thinking about how he wished that he could change his appearance. His parents would never allow it since they were proud that their son was the next to be in line to the throne. But he wanted to do something different like his grandparents had. Both his great-great grandfather and great-grandmother had been chosen just as he had to be the next monarch of the Konoha no ōkoku. Unlike them though, he wanted to be able to go and explore the human world than be tied to the one place. The boy's grandfather had made an alliance with a human; he would protect them and strengthen those who were within the group of the human's choosing. The only condition that the boy's grandfather had was that the members of the group treated each other as a family and would do what they believed to be right. Each person who were apart of the group would then have the symbol of a fairy placed on their flesh in a place of their choosing, allowing the protection of a fairy to extend upon them.  
The boy was shaken out of his musings when the son of the current advisor landed beside him. "Hey Shikamaru, what brings you by here?"  
"Trying to escape from life. It can be such a drag inside that place." Shikamaru was already lying down next to the heir. "That and they sent me to find you."  
Naruto stared the person who he wanted as his advisor. "Sometimes I wonder if I should rethink my advisor choice. It seems the fae for the job is somewhere else at the moment."  
Shikamaru looked at the soon to be new monarch, wondering just how well he would cope with having to stay confined within the Konoha monarch's tower. "You're right. I think he's somewhere looking for the both of us now."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto waited a second before continuing, knowing that he had the attention of the boy lying next to him. "Why do you think it is that only the monarchs grow tails?"  
The boy sighed, not really sure how to answer the question. "You mean in the same way that they lose their wings?"  
Naruto bowed his head. "Exactly."  
"The only reason that seems plausible at the moment is that since you become stronger and are then able to control an element, that you no longer need the wings. But the tail eludes me." Shikamaru sighed, deciding to look into this further once he got back to the kingdom's library.  
"Well, since I still have yet to grow my tail, and have already lost my wings…" Naruto started as he helped Shikamaru up. "Would you mind walking back with me?"  
Shikamaru nodded as he started the trek back to the monarch's tower with Naruto. On the way they continued to talk about what could be the cause of the monarch gaining a tail but losing their wings.  
"Ooh what if the dragons were connected to it?"  
"Naruto, do you really think that is plausible?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the monarch tower which had just come into view.  
"It could be!" Naruto defended himself, knowing that he would probably lose this battle. "Besides, isn't it something that we're going to look further into?"  
The soon to be advisor nodded, figuring that the blonde would only stop this conversation while he was ahead. They lapsed into silence until they reached the gate to the tower. The current advisor Shikaku stood there, arms crossed as he looked at his son and the next monarch.  
"Well it's about time the two of you showed up. The place has been in an up roar since you disappeared." Shikaku looked at Naruto while speaking, before turning to the one he had sent to find him. "And it got worse when you left, since you were supposed to bring him back quickly. Now there are some rumours to go settle."

Both boys followed behind the advisor as he walked back to the current monarch. Naruto wondering how much trouble he was going to get Shikamaru into with this. Shikamaru was still thinking about researching the monarch's tail. Both trains of thought were stopped when they had reached the door leading into the private meeting room of Tsunade Senju. "And just what took the two of you so long to get back here. Members of the council started talking."  
"I needed a break, and wanted to walk back, instead of having Shikamaru fly me back." Naruto took a seat in the chair opposite the current monarch. Shikamaru and Shikaku went to stand beside Naruto and Tsunade respectively. "I was also wondering about when I will be overlooking the kingdom."  
Tsunade waited to hear what Naruto needed to say next, curious as to what may be troubling the young boy, as she was pretty sure that between her and the council, they would have been able to explain everything clearly to him that would be required when he came into power.  
"Would it be possible for my advisor and I to move away from the monarch tower? Since it is only a point where the members of our kingdom come to see us if they have problems and can gain our help."  
Shikamaru was silently wishing that Naruto would have talked to him about this earlier before they had gotten in to see Tsunade. Shikaku looked over his son and the soon to be monarch, thinking about the implications of having a monarch moving somewhere else. "And if you were to move, where would you be going? What would you be able to do there that you were not able to do here?"  
"I would be able to help the humans more than what we can here. And the place where I would go would be to Magnolia." Naruto turned to address Tsunade again. "And my advisor would come with me for the sole purpose that he would be better suited than anyone else who may be sent along."  
Tsunade sighed, the only reason that she could think of not to allow this to happen was that the people would not know where to go. She knew the reason that Naruto wanted to go to Magnolia was so that he could help the human guild that his grandfather had, and that if he joined he would be going all over the place on jobs to help.

The more she started thinking about this the more she could see the benefit of it. He would be able to go to help the people and create better relations with the other ruling monarchs. The current ruling monarch looked to Shikamaru next. "Would you be alright with this? Moving to Magnolia with Naruto, and no doubt accompanying him on jobs that he will wish to do once joining the mage guild there?"  
Shikamaru looked at his father and Naruto before slowly nodding. Babysitting the next monarch was going to be troubling, he knew that, if anything his father and Shizune had told him about their jobs with looking after Tsunade were anything to go by. Besides, he knew that Naruto didn't trust many people easily, even though he was outgoing and pretty much a fool once you really knew him. "My conditions are that the paperwork that Naruto will need to fill out, be sent to the guild that we join so that he may sign off on them, before going to the archives. The other is that should get to visit my mother at least four times in the month, so that she does not worry. Naruto will accompany me during these times so that I know he is keeping up with the paperwork and that he is safe, until I can find a suitable person at the guild to do so as well."  
Tsunade smirked at this, knowing how much Naruto didn't like the paperwork already, and how much worse it was going to get from here on in. "This motion shall be passed, but you will be required to visit me at least twice a month to update on your progress."  
Naruto jumped up with a huge smile splitting his face. "Thank you so much Granny Tsunade!"

* * *

I can't guarantee the paragraphing, but I hope this is better than before. So let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the road to Magnolia, every so often they would stop so that Shikamaru would be able stretch his wings and fly up to see how much further it would be to a town. It took the two nearly three days to reach a place called Clover Town. The blonde looked at his traveling companion, "we need to get a place to stay. It's getting late now, don't you think?"  
Shikamaru agreed with him, and they set off to find an inn. After they had been through three, Shikamaru was just about ready to settle on the next inn they came across, no matter what Naruto said, when Naruto stopped in his tracks next to him.  
"Hey! You over there!" Naruto called out a pink haired girl, who had stopped and pointed to herself as the blonde nodded in confirmation.  
"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru asked as the girl started walking towards them.  
"Can't you see the glamour around her Shikamaru?" Naruto showed his advisor what he meant on himself, so as not to seem rude. The pink haired girl walked up to them, as the other people that were still around had moved quickly out of the way. "May I know your name?"  
The girl looked at him for a few seconds before an upset look crossed her face. "How do you not remember a childhood friend?"  
Naruto just gave her a blank look, but she kept quiet, hoping that her blonde friend wasn't as much of an idiot as the last time that they had met. "I'm sorry…"  
"You had better be!" The pink haired girl roared in anger, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the street and towards her home. Shikamaru was following closely behind, shooting worried glances at his friend, who looked as though he was trying to figure out just who the girl was.  
"Aha!" The blonde planted his feet on the ground, stopping the girl's angry tirade as she was pulled back towards the blonde. "You're Sakura! Sakura Haruno!"  
"Finally! It took you long enough to remember!" Sakura exclaimed, while trying and failing to pull Naruto from the spot that she had stopped in. "Now do you mind moving so we can get to my house faster?"  
Naruto moved very quickly as Shikamaru had when they heard the tone of voice. The soon to be monarch had sent his advisor a look which he understood all too well. Women were trouble.

Sakura's parents had agreed to let Shikamaru and Naruto to stay the night in their home. Both males had opted to go straight to bed, and eat in the morning after showering. The only thing stopping them both from showering was that once they had touched the beds after getting them ready, they were instantly asleep.  
Naruto, who wasn't particularly a morning person, had woken up early to be able to catch up with his friend, only to find that she had already gone to her part time job. Shikamaru had stumbled into the kitchen not long after Naruto, still a little bleary eyed from the sleep. "Morning Naruto, who made you breakfast?"  
"Mebuki did, wasn't that nice of her?" Naruto shovelled eggs and toast into his mouth for a second, it was gone just as quickly as it was there. "There's still a little left over for you. We just need to clean the dishes after we're finished."  
Shikamaru nodded as he helped himself to the last of what was there. "Did you-"  
"Thank Mebuki for breakfast? Yes, of course I did."  
"And what about–"  
"Thanking them for letting us stay last night? I did that too. Kizashi is quite happy for us to come back and stay again." Naruto stood and took his plate to the bench. He began to fill the sink with water and turned back to Shikamaru. "They said by the train it would take a day to get to Magnolia. If we were to walk it would probably take us the same amount it took us to get here. If you were to fly, it would take maybe three hours. Including the breaks and with the weight of your bag."  
The blonde turned back to the sink which was now half full. "But you wouldn't be able to fly, unless I was to carry you."  
"That is out of the question, Shikamaru. You would get to tired carrying the weight of both bags plus myself." Naruto took the plate that Shikamaru had brought up to the bench, as the other made moved to get a tea towel to dry their dishes.  
Once they had cleaned up the place, they moved towards the train station. Sakura caught up with the two, holding onto Naruto for a bit longer before seeing them off to train heading towards Magnolia.  
"We'll stop by soon, okay? Take care Sakura!" Naruto called out from the trains joining platform, before sitting back down with Shikamaru. "We have to remember to see them next time we're heading this way."  
"We'll need to leave a day earlier then. Don't want my mother to go into a rage, do we?"  
The soon to be monarch shuddered, having met Shikamaru's mother and knowing how his own mother operated, he thought it would be best if that was the case.  
The two stayed silent for most of the trip, Shikamaru having dozed off, and Naruto following closely behind. The first time the train had stopped, they had woken to the speaker sounding that they had just made it to the Oshibana station. They had decided to stay on the train, since Naruto would most likely get lost or left behind. Also they would have time later after joining the guild to explore the country a bit more.  
"Naruto, when we were at Clover Town, how did you see the glamour around Sakura?" Shikamaru stared at the blonde, wondering if his magic was increasing.  
"Umm… The same way that you do right?"  
"Yes, but before you weren't able to distinguish the glamour that was used, compared to the humans."  
"I know." Naruto sighed, thinking about how he could explain it properly. "It was like a bright golden sheen around her. And once I had acknowledged that fact, it became muted... If it helps, your one is muted as well."  
"Your magic must be growing stronger."  
The blonde smiled at that, thinking that his tail may very well come soon.

Both boys had spent the next few hours napping and talking, waiting for the train to reach the Magnolia Station. The blonde had run off the train with his bag and lay on the ground, thanking the heavens that he was free of the confined space. The raven haired boy followed and carefully observed their surroundings. "Naruto, I think we should be going now. We don't know how long it will take to find a place to stay for the night if we cannot find the guild Fairy Tail."  
"Okay, let's get moving." Naruto shuddered again at the feeling that he got from being there. Naruto moved to the closest person that looked friendly to him. Shikamaru nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Naruto had moved towards a woman with red hair that was wearing amour with a skirt and was also towing a large wagon of bags. "Excuse me Miss, but would you know the way to Fairy Tail?"  
The woman smiled at Naruto, it seemed a little scary to the raven haired boy who was inching closer to the blonde, getting ready to step in if needed. "Who are you looking for there?"  
"Umm… The guild master… I think." Naruto tilted his head to the side, a finger coming towards his chin. "Grandpa said that her name was… Mavis… Vermillion?"  
"I think the guild master has changed Naruto." Shikamaru piped up, turning towards the red head. "I'm sorry, but we really do need to speak to the current master."  
"Is there any trouble that any of the guild members have caused the two of you?"  
"No. So you don't need to worry about that." Naruto said with his hands linking behind his head. "We just need to speak to the currant guild master there. Would you happen to know the way?"  
The red head nodded. "It would be a pleasure."  
Shikamaru silently breathed a sigh of relief at the outcome of that conversation. "I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, this is Naruto Uzumaki and I am Shikamaru Nara."  
"Erza Scarlet." Erza smiled at the two. "I apologize in advance for what you may see when you enter into the guild. It becomes quite rowdy at times."  
"That's fine. It just means that you trust each other enough to not to be stuffy like nobles can be around each other."

The blonde gazed at the building before him. Erza had led the two at fast pace towards the guild, as she couldn't wait to get back and check up on the trouble maker. The building itself was quite cute in a simplistic way. It was a small three storied building, as far as what both males had seen before. The grin splitting Naruto's face caused Shikamaru to sigh, that smile didn't always mean good things. "I just knew this was the right place. I mean, look at the door! It's shaped like a leaf!"  
"Yep, I was right." The raven haired teen muttered to himself. "Well Naruto, let's go find the current master of the guild."  
As soon as they walked in a table went flying towards them, but Erza who had been standing in front of them, had the table crash into her. What had shocked both males was that she was still standing after it.  
"I think we should move away from the firing line now." Shikamaru whispered into the blonde's ear. Both had carefully backed away to the refuge of a wall, while the guild hall had been engulfed in a deathly silence. They watched as a demonic aura surrounded the girl, and she started walking towards a pink haired boy and blue haired boy. Both had seemed very awkward about the current truce that they had made, while the red head was walking towards them. Naruto and Shikamaru, who had started to edge their way along the wall, were stopped dead in their tracks by the same red head that had just moments ago scared the living daylights out of them.  
"Hey Mira! Is the Master in?" Erza called across the guild hall.  
"Yes, he should be coming down from his office anytime now." The woman had walked over to where both the fairies stood. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Mirajane."  
"Nice to meet you too, Mirajane. My friend here is Shikamaru and I'm Naruto." The blonde replied, as a shadow loomed over the guild hall.  
"Here comes the Master now." Mira said as she moved back towards the bar with both males following her.  
A booming voice started going off about the magic council, before changing from angry sounding to caring, while talking about family. It was only minutes after Shikamaru and Naruto had a drink in their hands that Erza had brought the Master over to them.  
"Here they are Master Makarov. The two that wanted to see you." Erza looked at the two again and smiled again. "Good luck to the two of you."  
"What can I do for the two of you?" Makarov asked the two while jumping to sit on the bar next to them.  
"With all due respect, Master Makarov, it would be better if we were able to speak in your office." Shikamaru stated quietly, watching as the easy going face the guild master wore turned into a more serious one.  
"Follow me." The man moved quite quickly for a human elder, Naruto noted. Also that he wouldn't want to get on this man's bad side. Once they had safely arrived in the Master's office, Shikamaru had shut the door and placed a seal upon it.  
"It's just a precaution; don't want anyone overhearing our conversation." Shikamaru stated before standing behind the blonde, who had moved to the seat in front of the desk.  
"Master Makarov, what do you know about the first master of this guild, Mavis Vermillion?"  
Makarov had stared at the boy in front of him at the sudden change in demeanour. He thought that this boy was the happy go lucky sort unless provoked by something extremely bad. "Our first master Mavis was known as the Fairy Tactician. Only passed down through the masters of the guild though was a rumour that she had made a deal with a fairy. That fairy would allow the guild protection while on jobs and add a boost to their overall power."  
"That was not a rumour. My grandfather was the fairy that had made the deal with Mavis Vermillion. I was hoping that I would get to meet the human that had made a deal with him." Naruto looked at the guild master, thinking that the master would not believe him just yet. "We have the proof should you need it."  
"No, there is a reason that you put that seal on the door. The fact that is should be needed is proof enough." The man looked at the two, knowing that something else was going to come next.  
"If it is alright with you, we would like to join the guild. But there are some conditions that will apply to our being here." Naruto looked at the old man who didn't look too happy about the conditions. "The conditions would be that we would be able to send the paperwork here, without it being burnt."  
"Why would you need paperwork sent here?" Makarov stared curiously at the two.  
"Naruto is the next monarch of our kingdom. We are here because he found it too confining to stay in one place." Shikamaru stated. "We would also prefer that you would keep who we are a secret. It could mean trouble if the other rulers knew about his whereabouts at this point in time."  
"That is a secret that would be passed onto only those that you trusted." Makarov smiled, happy that he would have two new children joining his guild. "I thought that the conditions would be much more severe. But that's fine. Now why don't we get you two marked as part of the guild."

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto sat at a table in the guild hall, sighing as he saw more paperwork being dumped in front of him. "Come on, Shikamaru, can't we at least take a break?"  
Shikamaru sat down across from the blonde. "Once you finish these you can take a break."  
Naruto heard a Macao muttering quietly to Wakaba. "Poor guy, all the paperwork that he has to sign. And that friend of his that keeps piling it on."  
"Yeah. But his friend keeps piling it on."  
"Thank you Wakaba and Macao, at least you seem to understand the pain!" Naruto called across the guild hall; there were a few shocked looks from the guild members. No one with normal hearing should have been able to hear that, they would at least need ears that could move around like an animals' to pick up the different sound waves.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the jab made towards him. "At least once you get this paperwork done we can find a job to take on."

Every member of the guild present watched as the blonde started rushing through the paperwork. Paper started flying everywhere around the two. "At least make it go into a pile."  
There were a few laughs at the annoyed tone of black haired boy, and the attempt that he made to pick up all the papers while the blonde was still throwing them around.  
"Why do the piles keep growing?" Naruto held his head between his hands, while Shikamaru took the chance to pick up the rest of the papers that had been scattered by the blonde.  
"Well now that you've created a mess of the paperwork, we have more work to do once you've finished with that." Shikamaru paused to look at the extra piles that he'd had to make to be able to clean up the floor. "That, and the only reason that the piles look as though they're growing, is because of how messy the papers are."  
"And yet if you hadn't told Granny about us settling in, then this wouldn't have happened." Naruto grumbled, a sour look appearing on his face as he crossed his arms. "How could she send them, even though I haven't grown enough yet to be the head?"  
"It's nearly been a week Naruto, she had to know that we were settled in." Shikamaru sighed as he took in the blonde's sulking position. It didn't seem as though he was going to give that up any time soon.  
This position was changed though when Mirajane walked over holding a tray with a drink for both Naruto and Shikamaru. "Thank you Mira! You're a life saver."  
Mirajane laughed at the blonde's antics. "You're welcome Naruto." She turned to Shikamaru who had just finished picking up the papers. "You deserve a break too Shikamaru."  
"Don't worry Mira; I'll take one once these papers have been sorted." Shikamaru froze as he felt a demonic aura coming from the girl. "Or I could take a break now."  
The woman smiled, happy now that the black haired male would get some time away from the paper work. "That's great. I hope to have those glasses back in fifteen minutes, okay?"  
Both males nodded, watching as she walked away.

The blonde looked at the last pile which had diminished significantly. "It's been three days since we started-"  
"Don't be dramatic Naruto. It's only been four hours since you started. At least you'll get to take a job once these last ones have been signed." Shikamaru sighed as the blonde started racing through the last of the paperwork again. He was making the floor around him into a mess again.  
"YES! It's finally done! I'm going to go find us a job to take us on." As Naruto jumped up, he felt something a little heavier just below his spine. Whatever it was got caught on the chair and made him plant face first on the floor. "Shikamaru are you playing some cruel joke?"  
"No." The black haired male turned to look at the blonde stuck to the floor. His voice shook a little with his next sentence. "N-Naruto, look behind you."  
The blonde did as told and saw nine appendages coming from just below him. He saw the glamour that Shikamaru had placed over them. "Even Granny didn't have nine. Why am I different?"  
"I'm not sure, but we do need to go see Lady Tsunade. Maybe she will be able to explain this as well."  
"Why don't you go have a look at the job board and find us one that will take us closer to the tower. I'll inform the Makarov of our extended leave." Naruto muttered as he stood dusting himself off.

Naruto stood in front of Makarov in his office, as getting up from a seat had proven challenging before when he had face planted. "Master, I've come to inform you of our belated return that will follow the job that we currently take."  
Makarov smiled at the blonde before him. "That's quite alright. From now on I assume that you and Shikamaru will be taking jobs that will allow you to visit the people that you need."  
"Yes Master."  
"Thank you for telling me Naruto. Next time there will be no need for that, just so long as you can return as fast as the two of you can."  
"Thanks Master, we'll be sure to hurry on the way back." The monarch bowed and left the Master to his work, while he went to find out which job his advisor had chosen for them.

Shikamaru stood at the bottom of the stairs with a job request in his hands, passing it to the blonde as he walked past. "Well this seems oddly convenient, a job to stop some hooligans from tearing up someone's property in Beanstalk Village? I wonder why no one else had taken the job yet."  
"There's also got to be something that they're hiding if they're willing to pay one hundred and fifty thousand jewels for this." The black haired man spoke, gaining the attention of their fellow guild members.  
"Hmm, I believe that the supposed 'hooligan's' in that job request also have dark mages working for them." Wakaba turned to look at Macao. "Isn't that right?"  
"Yeah, I remember hearing something about there being some high level dark mages that had joined as well. But since no one wants to take on the dark mages that have recently joined, the people have been getting a little more difficult." Macao looked to the two new members of the guild. "If you're going to take on that job, you would be better to take a few more mages like Natsu, Gray or Erza."  
"I know who I want to take with us." Naruto smiled at Wakaba and Macao, before moving to the playboy of the guild, Loke. "Hey Loke, I want you to take a walk with me, okay?"  
"Listen, I don't swing that way." Loke laughed, only to stop when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. "Excuse me ladies, I'll be back soon."  
As he got up he sent them a kiss and a wink, Naruto watched as they fawned over the ginger haired boy with a sigh. "Alright Loke Lion-"  
Loke had Naruto against a beam within a second, the guild members surround the two looking on in surprise at the fact that the playboy was actually involved in some sort of fight. Usually Loke was the one to avoid them. "What do you know?"  
"Enough to know who you are, Loke-Lion." Naruto murmured so that he would be the only one to hear. Both heard the call of the blonde's companion, who was worried about what might happen to the monarch that was in his care.  
"What do you want?" Loke growled out, starting to release Naruto, as the black haired male come closer to them.  
"I want you to join us on our first job." Naruto passed the flyer to Loke, watching as the ginger haired male looked over the poster. "They say it's a good idea to have someone who knows what they're doing, and you can take the reward money for the women who are vying for your attention."  
Loki let Naruto go, giving him a strange look.  
"So Loke-Lion, what do you say?"

* * *

Sorry for the extremely short chapter.  
To Guest who commented on chapter 1. : I'm only going to really sort of focus on Naruto and Shikamaru from the Naruto universe. I'm not trying to make them dull, I swear and sorry if it seems that way at the moment. I'm hoping that it will get better as it goes on.

So let me know what you think


End file.
